


Pretend

by unnamedmystery



Series: Eddie My Love [1]
Category: IT 2017
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual!Richie, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, No Pennywise bc fuck that bitch, Reddie, Stenbrough, gay!eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedmystery/pseuds/unnamedmystery
Summary: Where Eddie Kaspbrak wants to break up with his girlfriend, Myra, but doesn’t want to break her heart so he turns to his best friend Richie Tozier for advice. Richie then comes up with the idea of them fake dating and Eddie agrees. Soon their fake dating turns too real for their liking.





	Pretend

Eddie Kaspbrak didn’t exactly know how to handle toxic people in his life. Hell, even Eddies’ own mother tried to make him take pills that would help cure diseases that he didn’t even fucking have. It took him twelve years to find that out. Ever since then he tried to steer away from people who tried to control his life, including his girlfriend Myra.

Myra was a blonde girl with brown eyes that Richie once explained as “a muddy lake filled with trash” that always made Eddie bite back a grin. Myra was as controlling as Eddie’s mother, except Myra didn’t try to shove down pills that wouldn’t do shit down Eddie’s throat. No, Myra despiser Eddie’s friends, especially Richie Tozier. 

Myra disliked the fact that Richie and Eddie were so close, she disliked the fact that Richie would always pinch Eddie’s cheek and flirt with him even though Eddie and Richie both knew Richie was just joking. Oh but how Myra absolutely despised it when Eddie would always shrug off Myras question about his and Richie’s sexuality. 

“It’s none of your business, Myra” Eddie snapped one day at Myras’ usual question that always seemed to ignite a fire inside Eddie. It wasn’t Myras’ business at all to know about Richie’s sexuality. 

Myra scoffed trying to shrug off Eddie’s obvious anger, “it certainly is my business, when he keeps trying to flirt with you, my boyfriend!” Myra shot back. 

Eddie’s nose scrunched up in disgust. Eddie didn’t know why but he disliked it whenever Myra called Eddie ‘her boyfriend’ it made his stomach twist and turn and not in a good way. Eddie was never like that around Richie. “He was just joking, Myra. Everybody knows this” Eddie sighed as he turned back to look at his book.

“And what if he’s not!? What if Richie isn’t joking, hm?” Myra hummed as she slammed her hands on the marble counter. 

Eddie then slammed his book shut, having just about enough of Myra. “It’s obviously not a good time to be here right now, if you think my best friend -for seven years whose been doing this joking shit way before I met you- is gay” Eddie said before adding in; “which is none of your concern, by the way” Eddie said as he grabbed his backpack as he went towards the front door. 

“Eddie I—“ 

Eddie opened the screen door and turned to Myra with a glare. “Goodbye, Myra. I’ll talk to you once you want to stop talking shit about my best friend” Eddie said with a thin, fake, smile before slamming the door shut. 

Eddie then hopped on his bike and biked off. Eddie breathed in the scent of pine cone as the wind blew against his face, the wind thrashing around his hair as he closed his eyes, the outside world always seemed to be a lot more peaceful whenever Eddie went to step outside after having an argument with his mother or with Myra. 

Eddie then found himself on the sidewalk in front of Richie’s house. Eddie sighed before letting his bike drop down to the grass as he walked up to the door. Eddie then rang the doorbell and the door opened. 

Maggie Tozier, Richie’s mother, stood in front of Eddie with a smile. Her brown and black reading glasses hanged around her neck as her curly raven black hair was pulled into a bun with a clip, Maggie wore a blue apron around her waist as house clothes could be seen underneath. “Hey Eddie” Maggie said in her usual chipper tone. “You caught me in the middle of making brownies, Richie is upstairs in his room trying to work on some school work” Maggie said with a smile. 

Most people had thought that Richie lived in a bad home because of all the crude jokes he made but Richie lived with two amazing parents that tried to make some time for their son. Wentworth Tozier, Richie’s father, had taught Richie some of the awful voices Richie does today. 

Eddie smiled at Maggie, “thanks also I think I here your timer going off” Eddie said before Maggie gasped and ran back to the kitchen as she checked the oven to make sure the brownies weren’t burnt. Eddie smiled softly to himself before walking up the steps. 

Eddie knocked on Richie’s door before hearing a ‘come in’ and opened the door. “Eddie Spaghetti! How’s my favorite guy!” Richie exclaimed, no longer caring about his work and turning his full attention to Eddie. 

Eddie flopped down onto Richie’s bed as he sighed. “Honestly, not so well” Eddie admitted causing Richie to furrow his brows. 

“Mom issues?” Richie guessed and Eddie shook his head. 

“Myra won’t get off my fucking back about your sexuality” Eddie said. “Even though I tell her it’s none of her fucking business she just shoots me with a ‘well Richie shouldn’t be flirting with you, my boyfriend’ “ Eddie said causing him to groan in anger. 

Eddie could tell Richie was now uncomfortable. Richie disliked Myra very much, Eddie knew that so he wouldn’t talk about her to Richie a lot but when Eddie did it was about how Myra kept begging Eddie to tell her about Richie’s sexuality. Especially since Richie was bisexual. “Can’t she take a joke?” Richie asked. 

Eddie shrugged, “apparently not” Eddie sighed. “This isn’t the first time and it certainly won’t be the last” Eddie said as he turned to lay on his stomach as his arms dangled off the edge of the bed. 

“Why don’t you just break up with her?” Richie asked as he turned to look at his work. “I mean, being in a relationship with Myra sounds tiring” Richie shrugged. 

Eddie then sat up, “that’s actually a great idea!” Eddie exclaimed. “But I don’t want to break her heart” Eddie said. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want her to be your crazy ex” Richie chortled and Eddie shivered at the idea. 

“I just gotta go with something that I know Myra won’t be able to go against and make me prove wrong” Eddie said. 

Richie then snapped his fingers. “What if we dated?” Richie said causing Eddie to look at Richie with confused eyes. “Like fake dated. Not right away that would be too suspicious, we have to lead her to believe that we like each other” Richie said. 

“Won’t we need to convince the others?” Eddie asked. “Myra could always go to the losers and if she asks how we got together and the others don’t know, she’ll know something is up” Eddie said. 

“Okay so how would we plan this out?” Richie asked. “The others know I’m bi, but what could we say that’ll sound reasonable?” Richie asked. 

Eddie shrugged. “Maybe I could tell the others how so far I’ve felt nothing towards Myra and that I don’t know why” Eddie said. “So there wouldn’t be an unofficial answer if I like girls or not, I would be questioning” Eddie said. 

Richie then clasped his hands together. “This is perfect! We got step one covered” Richie said. 

“What’s step two?” Eddie asked.


End file.
